In cat terms
by SincerelyYourSecret
Summary: From: TinkotheWolf So Hunter and Seb both have cats who are basically cat versions of them. The switch here is that Seb has Cat!Hunter and Hunter has Cat!Seb. So when Hunter moves in and the cats meet Cat!Hunter falls head over heels for Cat!Seb and basically goes "MINE!".


**A/N: I have no clue what I just wrote I am sorry TinkotheWolf this sucks so bad but it is the best I could do. TinkotheWolf gave me this prompt (mentioned prompt is written below) I hope it doesn't suck to bad. **

**From: TinkotheWolf**

**So Hunter and Seb both have cats who are basically cat versions of them. The**

**switch here is that Seb has Cat!Hunter and Hunter has Cat!Seb. So when Hunter**

**moves in and the cats meet Cat!Hunter falls head over heels for Cat!Seb and**

**basically goes "MINE!". Bonus points if you can get Cat!Hunter being jealous**

**of a cat version of Blaine that he brings with him when Blaine visits Dalton**.

"Chasseur, Chasseur get your little butt furry back here." The voice of one Sebastian Smythe could be heard yelling through the halls of Dalton Academy. Everyone knew that Sebastian's cat Chasseur, the Russian black cat did not like listening to anything Sebastian had to say but was also a very no nonsense cat. In fact Chasseur would send death glares at Jeff because he was always goofing around and if Jeff got anywhere near him, Chasseur would attack him, viciously. So like everyday Chasseur was running away from Sebastian at 4:30pm, Chasseur may not listen to Sebastian but when he wanted love he would show Sebastian a little as well. Chasseur ran into the Senor Commons right as Warbler practice was about to start with Sebastian right on his tail, no pun intended.

"Good job Chasseur," Thad said as the cat pranced past him. "Sebastian you are actually on time today." He finished with a small smile.

"You guys know that I always fall asleep after class, being me is hard. I have to wake up, go to AM lacrosse practice, go to class, eat something, and finish the rest of my classes, then Warbler practice, PM lacrosse and then homework and possibly food if I have time. I never sleep anymore," By the time he was done talking Sebastian was whinnying like a small child.

"Ah Sebastian that is actually what I wanted to speak with you about." The Dean said walking into the room. "You see with all of your AP classes, being lacrosse captain and being the Warblers' captain I think you have too much on your plate. We have brought in a young man who lead his show choir to Nationals with presidential honors last year, we thought he would be an add quit replacement as captain and this way you can concentrate on your studies and lacrosse. But don't get me wrong we would love for you to stay in the Warblers just not as captain."

"You're replacing me?" Sebastian sounded stunned and absolutely heartbroken. Yea his dad loved his good grades and the sport but Sebastian was really proud of leading the Warblers.

"Don't take it personally Sebastian, just look at it as a way to make sure we make it to state this year." He said walking out of the room. "The new captain will be sharing your dorm please show him around and please be nice to him." By the time he had finished Chasseur had wondered over to the dean and was hissing at him quite threateningly.

"Chasseur stop it!" Sebastian yelled at the cat scooping him up in his arms. "I guess I will go greet the new guy and then lead him to dinner. You guys are dismissed for today; tomorrow the new guy will be leading." Sebastian then sulked out of the room, down the hall and in front of his room, there the door was ajar and there was a voice coming from inside.

"Kasimir stop being a bad cat okay? I seriously don't know why mom bought you, you have to be the most stuck up, obnoxious, self righteous cat I have ever met."

"Then you yet to meet Chasseur." Sebastian said carrying in the little fur ball. "He thinks he rules my life, in fact he seems to think he gets to decide what time I wake up." They boy turned around and smiled.

"You have a cat as well."He said.

"Way to point out the obvious. I am Sebastian and this little devil is Chasseur."

"I'm Hunter and this is Kasimir."

"Chasseur means Hunter in French." Sebastian said with a big smile on his face.

"Wait you mean, your cat and I technically share the same name." Sebastian just nodded trying to keep in his laugh.

"So what kind of cat is Mr. Kasimir?" Sebastian asked crouching down and holding out his hand to the black/grey cat.

"He is a Smoke Egyptian Mau, what about Chasseur?"

"He is a Black Russian." Sebastian said looking down at the cats who were sniffing at each other. Kasimir seemed unfazed and sat down looking sleek and graceful, that is until Chasseur pushed him over and started licking him.

"What is your cat doing?" Hunter asked looking down where Chasseur was licking away

And every time Kasimir would try and get up Chasseur would pin his head down.

"Well I am not one hundred percent sure what he is doing but I am guessing he is claiming him."

"What?"

"Well just be glad that he isn't peeing on him." Hunter just shook his head and continued but Sebastian continued to watch the cats. Chasseur seemed too really like Kasimir, and to be honest Kasimir really didn't seem to mind being held down and licked considering the motor boat impersonation he was doing.

Over the next few weeks as Chasseur and Kasimir started spending their time together so did Sebastian and Hunter. Their cats seemed to get along completely even though Sebastian and Hunter were consistently at each other's throats but maybe that is how they liked things considering one day while Sebastian and Hunter were fighting they kissed. Sebastian was being his cocky self and Hunter had enough of it, they were both in each others' faces and it ended with Hunter slamming Sebastian against the wall and attacking Sebastian's mouth with his own.

"Do you think that Chass and Kasimir are like dating in cat terms?" Sebastian said one day while snuggled up with Hunter watching a movie.

"I don't know, maybe." Hunter replied looking down at the cats who were lying intertwined at the foot of the bed.

"Did I tell you that Blaine Anderson called Jeff and said that he was going to come visit tomorrow?" Sebastian said biting his lip.

"No you did not mention that you annoying hobbit ex-boyfriend was coming here."

"Oh shush Hunt, he and I are barely even friends now considering he dumped me for gay face Kurt Hummel." After that the two boys settled back down and finished their movie, falling asleep in each others' arms.

The next day all of the Warblers and both Chasseur and Kasimir were all sitting in the senor commons when Blaine Anderson walked in carrying his cat Spots. Chasseur looked up remembering the stuck up Devon Rex, he hated the cat and wanted it to keep his ugly face away from his Kasimir so he did the reasonable thing and hissed at it.

"I agree with Chasseur." Hunter whispered into the boy in his lap's ear.

"Hunter be nice," Sebastian scowled "you haven't even met him yet." Hunter just leaned his head down and rested his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder and kept his arms tight around Sebastian's waist.

"Blaine it's great to see you." Sebastian said from his perch on Hunter's lap.

"Oh hey Seb." Hunter notably tensed when he heard that and looked up to glare at the ex-Warbler who at the moment was dropping his cat on the chair that Chasseur and Kasimir were cuddling on. "I don't believe we have met yet I am Blaine Anderson."

"I have heard lots about you Blaine, I am Hunter Clarington." As if on cue Chasseur started hissing quite loudly and making pathetic meows to get Sebastian's attention. Everyone turned to see what was going on, Spots had thought it to be a good idea to start licking Kasimir and well Chasseur did not seem to like that but Spots didn't care he continued to lick and snuggle his ugly face into Kasimir's fur who just wanted to be left alone by everyone but Chasseur.

"Anderson if you care about you ugly little fur ball I would suggest getting him away from Chasseur, he has kind of claimed Kasimir as his and doesn't take well to other people or cats touching what is his." Sebastian said watching his feisty cat bat at Spots head.

"They will be fine they are just playing around." Blaine said ignoring the cats all together and looking at Sebastian up and down licking his lips. "Hey Seb we should get back together we were such a good couple." Then a cry of pain came out of Spots and he was clawed in the face and then pushed off of the chair but Chasseur who just turned around and flicked his tail at the fallen cat before curling himself around Kasimir.

"Wow Blaine that scratch seems pretty bad maybe you should take your little scruff ball and leave. And if you ever hit on my boyfriend again I will end you." By the time Hunter was done he was standing above Blaine glaring down at the smaller man.

"Whatever." Blaine said pushing past Hunter and picking up Spots as he left.


End file.
